


Not Just a Shag

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fluff, M/M, horcrux, necklace, talking magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Ron wonders if Harry loves him, even after he stormed out of the tent.





	Not Just a Shag

There were two Harry’s, as far as Ron was concerned: the best friend he could turn to for a kind ear, and the Harry he could fuck anytime they were both up to it. Logically, he knew they were the same person, that the Harry he shagged was also the Harry he cuddled with, woke up next to.  
“You love him,” the half-naked man on the cover of Playwitch spoke.  
“Why am I turning to a porn magazine for life advice?” Ron scoffed.  
“Does no one read the articles?” the man said, “This entire issue is about bedding the man you love.”  
“I’m already ‘bedding’ him,” Ron said, “Besides, I’ve already left him once, I can’t just up and leave if he rejects me.”  
“Isn’t knowing better than sulking around, wondering if he feels the same?”  
“He won’t.”  
“Won’t what?”  
Ron jumped and threw the magazine aside, a resounding “Hey!” from the man on the cover.  
“I…I…” he stammered.  
“What is it?” Harry asked, “What’s on your mind?”  
“Y…you know how we…shag, sometimes?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I…I have feelings for you.”  
Harry peered oddly at him.  
“So do I,” he said, “Kind of comes with the territory of…this.”  
“I’m not…just a shag?”  
“What?” Harry went wide-eyed, “No. Did I make you think you were being used? That you were just…easy sex?”  
“It’s…it’s not…It’s hard to explain.”  
“Is it because of the Horcrux?”  
“Somewhat. Why would you love someone who abandoned you?”  
“Do you love me?”  
“Yeah, I do. I love you, but…”  
“I love you, too, Ron,” Harry said, “Wouldn’t be shagging you if I didn’t.”  
“Even after I abandoned…”  
“Ronald Billius Weasley,” Harry interrupted, throwing Ron off guard, “I’ve loved you since you sat across from me in that train compartment, when you risked your life on that giant chess set, when you faced your fear of spiders to go into the forbidden forest with me, when you stood up on a broken leg in front of Sirius and said he’d have to go through you, when we had that fight fourth year and I realized how agonizing it is to be without you, when you defended me in fifth year because you believed my story. And, this…When you chose to follow me on this quest…”  
“When I left.”  
“Did you not just…” Harry rolled his eyes, “I love you. Ever since we met, I loved you. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will change that! Yes, you left, but you came back, and that’s what matters most.”  
“I don’t deserve you,” Ron said, “You know that, right?”  
“That’s not true,” Harry took Ron’s hand, “I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”  
“You don’t mean…”  
“I do,” Harry said, “After all of this is over, I want us to get married.”  
“We’re only seventeen.”  
“Then, we’ll wait. Until we’re both ready.”  
“I love you, Harry.”  
“I love you, too, Ron.”


End file.
